Remember Me
by KitKat2014
Summary: What if Edward had a sister that was 12 when he became a vampire and is still alive and 17.But one problem she's part vampire and Wolf Combine and She gotten into some trouble through the years...Cannon Couples and Oc/OC couples
1. preface

**Hey its Sailortwilight101 here please no flames.. I do not own the twilight or its characters but I do own the two new characters and the new …well that's a surprise for you guys ..sssssooooo here's the preface so your not lost.**

**Bella'sPOV**

**Just another raining, boring day in Forks without my Edward because he's out hunting with the rest of the Cullen's so there's nothing to do but wait… my thoughts were intruded by my dad. "Hey Bells, I forgot to tell you, your cousin Jeremy is coming to stay with us because Aunt Lynn is moving out of state so I thought it would be a good idea to let him stay here. Ok?" Charlie says. "Ok he…wait WHAT!" I scream in surprise why did dad do that doesn't he know that's there va…wait he doesn't know that oh well. " He'll be here soon so be nice even though your in shock k bells." my dad says calmly. I'm calm what was he talking about. Just after that statement the door bell rang it was Jeremy the boy that was like my twin it was so weird. When we were growing up people always thought me and him were twins wrong we just look a like same chestnut brown hair and brown eyes to match but his were alwys lighter then mine. **

**X week later X**

**Well Jeremy found out the Cullen's dirty little secret( sorry had to do it) like he cared he was just glad that they didn't and won't hurt me and that he had friends. He was protective of me for some reasons…oh well.**

**SO what do you think please review and tell me what you think please!!!!!!!!!**


	2. New girl, Who is she?

**BTW: the story starts out after new mom sorry for not saying these earlier**

**Hey its Sailortwilight101 here please no flames.. I do not own the twilight or its characters but I do own the two new characters and the new … anyway im going to start but in quotes for the twilight saga so here these one **

"_**I'd rather die than be with anyone but you"-Bella pg.45 new moon **_

Bella's POV

Well me and Jeremy pulled up into the parking lot, it was chaos students buzzing about a new student that just moved here yesterday. As we got out of the car the Cullen's and Hale's seemed to have surround us as they do ever day. Jeremy being Jeremy asked Alice what was going on "Well there's a new Student today but she hasn't gotten here yet." She said in her bell like voice. "We know that smarty pants we want to know more psychic vamp." Me and Jeremy said together. Everyone was laughing until Alice give us the look that said 'don't screw with the future telling vampire or else'. WE all shutted up after that look, " Ok well what's going on is there's a new girl named," she pause for a moment to see what the girls name was and then cared on "well its Star Hailey Masen Longheart." I could feel Edward stiffen at the name Masen so did the rest of us. _could these be Edwards little sister he talked about._

(Flashback)

"Edward could tell me a little about your family, if don't want to that's ok but please.." I said I sweet little innocent voice he could resist to tell me.

"Well…..ok Bella just because I can't resist that face." He said yyyyaaaaaayyyyyyyy I knew he couldn't resist me and my cute face like people say he can. "Well I remember my Dad, Edward sr. Masen he died of Spanish influenzas a year before me and my mom got it," he pause to try get that memory, I felt so bad now for asking about that, but he continued any way "and my little sister Star Hailey Masen she was just 12 years old that the time of all of these. I remember she was like my bestest friend, we created a song or two together, but she disappeared the day I was changed the nurse said they saw her go up to my room and then just run right out and no one saw her after that"..

(End of Flashback)

Back to Bella's pov

I was snapped out of my thoughts when was saying that she was here, just as she said that a black Mercedes Benz(the picture is on my profile page) pulled up just a cross from us. A girl with light brown, long, wavy hair that had a few red highlights was just above her lower back, she my height which was 5'4 feet. What she was wearing made Alice go in to a fuss about it, she was wearing dark navy blue skinny jeans a white thin see throw sweater with a black tank top under it, she also had a little above the ankle converse with white stars on them. But the one thing that cot all of our eyes including Jeremy but he was already staring was her eyes, they were deep golden color like all the Cullen's and Hale's and she looked just like Edward but prettier and very skinny, she in between me and Alice in the slim department. "She's a vampire…but she has a hint of a dog smell to her, its werid it's like she a little part dog." Alice says with a hint of surprise in her voice. She was now looking directly at Edward like they were talking telepathic-ly to each other, " Edward whats she thinking" I asked. Not breaking his gaze from the girl named Star and said "She's think 'do remember me eddie, do you big brother or am I to different to be recognized by you' she keeps saying that over and over in her head." there was a hint of frustration in his voice. Then out of nowhere the girl locks her car breaking the staring contest with Edward and then walking in to the school where I believe she going to the office to get her schule. The first bell rings and Edward just turns his head back to us and says "she going to go to be at our house to talk after school. Ok" we all just nod our heads and go to our first class of the day.


	3. meeting, Edwards got a temper

**BTW: the story starts out after new mom sorry for not saying these earlier**

**Hey its Sailortwilight101 here please no flames.. I do not own the twilight or its characters but I do own the two new characters and the new **

" _**I wasn't go to live without you" -Edward new moon**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bella's POV**

Well the day past by quietly, we saw Star once or two times to day and had a few classes with her. But the very few times I saw her she had these look of pain and depression on her face like she was hurting internally. " Well today past by rather quietly don't you think?" I said to no one in perpendicular. "Yeah. Well when there's a new girl in town that just so happens to be a." Jeremy said then whispered In a small voice "Vampire and maybe part werewolf to, an also come to the Cullen's house with us the Time seems to go by faster."

"OK… Well Edward or Alice what is she going to do?" I asked. "Well she going to fall you and you're gonging to fall us." Edward said in his usually velvet singing voice that I love. Just I was abut reply to him, to stiffen and look straight at Star like she was thinking of something to him. But the expression on her face said otherwise, she had a scared look on her face like something was going to happen.

" Guys come on, she's going to fall us lets not worry about what she scared of its none of your busy" the little psychic pixie said. Like she didn't know what she scared of. "Ok. Come on Jeremy get in the car and stop drooling over her will ya." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my plain old voice. " Hey!" Jeremy shouted at me as I let go of Edwards hand that was nice a noth to close my car door for me. Jeremy just hoped in and slammed the car door. We watch Edward silver Volvo drive off and we followed with a lack Mercedes behind my old truck.

**Star pov**

_These is going to be fun _I thought has a slow moving beat up truck down the leave covered and wet road, up to a huge mansion. There I could see the Cullen's get out at vampire speed and help the humans get out of there car. The first Cullen I saw looked just like my big brother Edward but he was paler and had golden eyes like mine. He was helping a slim girl about my height with chestnut brown hair out of the beat up Chevy truck in front of me. That must be he's mate and the young man getting out of the right side of the car must be her brother or something because they look a lot a like.

Well I guess its my turn to show myself. I slowly got out of the my car, slammed the door close, and analyzing the house. Then out of nowhere I spiky haired pixie looped her arm around my and started spiriting pass the others and in to the house without getting messy. I guess that what you should expect from a vampire pixie. " Hello There Star. I'm Carlisle Cullen the leader of these coven and these is my wife Esme," A light blonded haired man that looked be in his twenties said to me. "Um…Not to be rude but how do you know my name Mr. Cullen, because I didn't tell you." I said I little curious how he knew my name. Apparently the Cullen's and the Hale's and the two human's have already sat down and were laughing at my question.

" Well you see Alice here," He pointed to the pixie that was now next to a tall blond boy. " saw you coming and on the way here she called and old use your name ms. Longheart or should I call you ms. Masen." He in a calm voice to me. I was completely shell shocked by that. "Um…If you don't mined if I ask, who are the rest of you guys here." I asked in a shaky voice, Could he be the Dr. Cullen that was my mother and brothers doctor back in 1918. " Oh! How rude of me not to enter duce them." said the motherly looking women who I believed was Esme. " Everyone please introduce your self to Star here, we'll I go make something for Bella and Jeremy to eat ok." "Yes Esme" Everyone said except for me and Carlisle. " I'm Emmett and these sexy girl is Rosalie," said a the big guy that looks like a giant teddy bear. He was pointing to a tall, slim, blond hair girl, I will a meant she is very beautiful but I won't use sexy to describe her. I think everyone else agrees with me to. "Um…ok well I'm Jasper and you already know Alice here." the tall blond one who looked to be a disturbed by something. "Oh. These is Bella and her cousin Jeremy," Alice said in a high cheaper voice "And lastly these is Edward." She said while pointing to each of the last three.

"Oh.. Hello you all properly already know im Star Longheart." I said while my eyes were glued to Edwards as he's were glue to mine like he was reading me. " So you think I'm brother do you." He said in a cold voice that made shivers run down my spine. "yes I do, Because for one thing you look just like him, excepted your paler and have golden eyes and not your shiny green ones like our mother." I said in equal coldness with just a smirch of attitude. Just after I said that I felt my whole body go out the door and be pined against a tree, by guess who Edward. "How do you know that" He growled out at me. If I was still my twelve year old cry baby self I'd be , you guessed it crying my eyes out. But I was going to let him scare me just yet, im going to make him remember me his little sister even if it kills me.

* * *

So what you think. How well Star convince Edward? Will Edward get over his feelings tore's Star to see she he's baby sister he left when he became a vampire? READ to find out……..ANNDD !!!


	4. how did she have this!

BTW: the story starts out after new mom sorry for not saying these earlier

Hey its Kissmeunderthemoon (here formally known has Sailortwilight) here please no flames.. I do not own the twilight or its characters but I do own the two new characters and the new….soon to be known. Any way thnkz for the reviews elbetel and Alicia Vampire101

" _**You know 'I told you so' has a brother Jacob? His name is 'shut the hell up' Bella**_

Star POV

Well what a nice person or brother should I say. He pins me up against a tree and yells at me as these girlfriend Bella and the other are screaming that him to let go. " HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! DAMNIT" Edward yelled right in my face. "You want to know how I know that is because I'm you GODDAMN SISTER YOU DUMBASS" I said while kicking him off into a tree right across from where I was pin just 10'minutes ago.

With that I walk to my car. " You no these was nice chat and all, but I think I should go." I said in my normal dull voice. " Well it was nice meeting you hopeful you come by again." Said Carlisle, "hopeful you never come back" Edward said in a stone cold voice as he moved to Bella. "As much as that offer sounds temping I don't think so" I said looking sad that them then I continued " You see Edward you get what you always wanted. You don't get a crybaby sister to come and cry to and brined you.. for that im truly am sorry what I made you do for me back then." as I said that looking that all of them, I heard Bella and Esme gasps and Carlisle suck in a breath and the others just stood there with shock expression on their faces. With that said I jumped into the car, backed out of the drive way and speed off down the rode.

Edwards POV(I might not be good at guys pov but im trying)

I just stood there in shocked after what she just said. No! no one knew about that but me, Carlisle, my mom, and she had been listening outside the door that whole time. " How do you think she knew that Edward" Carlisle said in a calm voice. _I think , no I know that is Star Edward she looks the same but older then before. _Carlisle thought. I was about to reply to that when something shiny got my eye. I went over to the tree where I pinned my or a girl who thinks she's my sister just moments ago. There just on the ground next to the tree was a silver butterfly locket that had two black notes in between the wings on the left and the right. There was only one necklace in the world like these in the world because I made it for Star when I was seventeen because I was going to be turning eighteen soon and was going to go off on my own.

When you open these its should play the lullaby that I wrote for her so she would go to sleep at night. "Edward What is it? What do you got…." Carlisle Stopped when he saw what I was holding. That means if he knew what it was then that means it confirms my worries. "I'll give it back to her at school tomorrow not now because I have to get Jeremy and Bella home safe and sound and two she propel pissed at me right now." I said answering his questions that where in his head. "Um.. Alright" "Come on Bella, Jeremy lets go" I said turning tore's Bella and Jeremy. "You sure Edward we could go and you could talk to…um… Star" My sweet little Bella said but I answered by just helping her into her old, and I mean old truck.

* * *

Well what do you guys think…now don't you just think it…Click tht button that says review and tell me ….Review!!!!!!!

Star: WOW! My creator is Crazy…

Me : Well At less my brother doesn't try and kill me…So HAHA

Star: Will at less I have a BROTHER!!!!!!! So nah J

Me : *Curls up in a ball in the Corner crying* That..was ..so...so mean …you know I want a brother to be their for me…Sobbing

Star: SHIT!!! don't cry…please don't cry…if do you wont be able to write the story…and she not listening to me is she…oh well just review to get her to stop cry and finish this story…Please Im begging….


	5. Together Again

Hey it's the formally known Nature goddess heart nico, the new name is StormyxTragedylove-Me. Also in the story since i can't find the other chapters i have to say it here. A) Star's hair is now going to have blue streaks not red i just didn't think light brown and red went so there and B) Stars Locket has been changed to a Circle with a meoldy note on it so there...Star would you.

Star: Sure..what the hell... Everything belongs Stephanie Meyer, but me and Jeremy belong to…

ME:MEEEEEEEEEE

Star: ok….on with the story

* * *

**Normal Pov**

It had been a week since the fight at the Cullen's mansion and there has been no sign of Star since then. Edward was beginning to worry about his little sister and he also wanted answers to. Like 'How did she become a vampire and part dog?' 'what happen to her?' so on and so on the question ran in his head.

"Edward….Edward are you ok?" Bella's worry voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to his girlfriend.

"Yes Bella I'm find just thinking about Star and I think you should be more worried about your Cousin then me." Edward said and then pointed over to Bella's lovesick cousin.

" Believe me when I said I tried but I think this will be more of a project for.." Bella's small voice was cut off by a a evil little pixie popping out of no where. " Yeah I love projects, but sadly there is nothing I can do for that poor lovesick human. For you see I had a vision and to tell you I think Star is the only girl for him." Alice said.

"Thanks for giving me those images Alice that was not really what I want to see my baby sister doing…." Edward grumbled. "Well that's what you get for seeking a peek in my head all the time." Alice whispered back and caused Bella's to go into a fit of giggles.

"You guys are funny you know that." Said Bella. "well I'm glad that we amuse you." Jasper popped up next to Alice who took his big hand into her little one. " Alice if you could please call Star and tell her to meet us at the house." Edward Said. " Sure why not" Alice said whipping out her cell phone. "There was mumbles coming from the other line and then Alice hung up. " Done!" Alice yelped. "Thank you Alice, sso we should get going before she gets there before we do." Edward started to pull Bella and Jeremy to the Volvo and Alice and Jasper went to Bella's Truck.

It didn't take long for them to get to the house, but when they were at he front a small figure in blue and black jumped over the car and five more ran after it. "Oh Carlisle…Edward that's…" before a another word could be uttered Edward with Bella on his back, Alice with Jeremy on her, Jasper behind her, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme took off running after the figure. When they caught up with them, two male figures had the black and blue figure which was Star trapped both of them holding on to one of her arms and holding on tight to them, one figure which was male was standing in front of her and then the last two were female and they stood behind the big male.

"Let her go before I rip your head off!" Edward growled. The rest of the family was in a crouching position next to Edward and Bella and Jeremy stood behind them." Oh, well Hello there. But I'm sorry this little thing as a price to pay for her action…" the big one said he leaned down and put his hand under Star's little chin and forced her to look up at him. Carlisle stepped up and said " Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family and being that my family and I and the werewolves occupy this land I'm going to have to ask you to leave before things get out of hand." " Well Carlisle my name is Leo and this is my coven and I would be happy to leave but I have to take little starlight here because she been running from me a little to long." as Leo said that Star jerked her chin out of his grasps and said " YOU, know perfectly why I been running and two I did nothing to you so let me go before things get ugly." "Like your fashion sense." the black haired girl said. " No Amber its going to get ugly like your face, now DAVE AND MARK LET ME GO!" Star yelled to last part. "Well you little Bi…" Amber started but cut off. " I would watch what you say about my sister." growled Edward. " Well, well looks like little Starlight here found her lost brother." Leo started laughing.

"Now, Now everyone calm down I think it would be better if you, Leo and your coven leave and not take Star with you." Carlisle spoke with restraint in his voice. "Yes I can see that to, well boys let her go." as he said that the boys let her go but he grabbed her by the chin once more and whispered something in her ear and then let her go and ran off with the two boys and girls behind him. "Thank you Carlisle." Star said. "Your welcome but I think you need to come back to the House to explain what is going on if you don't mined." Carlisle asked. " Sure thing, you deserver it." Star said and started to wqalk with the Cullen's and Hales to the house. " Wait can you guys take Bella and Jeremy back to the house I would like to say something's in private to my sister." Edward said. "Of course Edward we will see you at home." Alice said. She took Bella and Jeremy by the hands and left Edward and Star in the clearing. "Um…I think this is yours." Edward pulled out a brass watch locket that had vines craved into it. Star eyes looked like a deer's stuck in headlights. "Where did you find it I've been looking for it everywhere." Star was looking at the necklace and then at Edward. " Well this is how I knew that you were my sister because I made this for her and she never took it off." He but it on her and smiled his famous crocked smile. Star jumped and hugged her big brother, a flashed a surprise look and the hugged her back they stayed that way for a while. "I think we should go because you have a lot of explaining to do." Edward pulled his sister tore's the house for a big talk.

* * *

Me: well what did you think?

Star: well think it was..

Me: NOT YOU THE READERS! Gosh

Star: Well sorry but I don't think you will have a lot of readers since you been gone for so long.

Me: ok, whatever. Any way I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile its because one I had writers block and two I have been preparing Graduation which was last night so I will be starting High School soon…YAY!

Star: Good for you and don't forget Review and no Flames are a loud.


	6. life story

Star: Um…hey everyone Sorry but Kati wouldn't be here to day because…Well because she lazy and because I can't get her attention because of her Ipod blaring into her ears so… Jeremy

Jeremy: Hmm…

Emmett: Dude you drooling (starts laughing)

Jeremy: What AM NOT!

Star: Sigh…I guess I'm on my own. Anyway Kati or StormyxTragedyxLove-Me doesn't own a thing but me and the new characters and also thanks to the people who fave this story or whatever.

Emmett and Jeremy: DUDES ON WITH THE STORY!

_Blah -_Thought

"Blah" -Talkin

* * *

**Star's POV**

After the little love feast me and my bro had we ran off to the Cullen Mansion. When we got there everyone was sitting in the living room looking at us…ok me but still Edward was standin…now over by his girlfriend or whatever. _Thank bro for stickin with your sister like a good big brother that you AREN'T!. _I Mental screamed at Eddie Knowing that he was reading my mine, and so out of the counter of my eye I could see him flinch.

"Carlisle I would like to thank you and everyone for helping. But you do relies that now your endanger to right?" I ask flat out. Carlisle looked me straight in the eye answered " No, but why would we be?" He looked surprised at my question.

" Because their been tryin to kill me for years and by you helping they're going to see you as a threat in stopping them from getting what they want." I answered and glared down at the floor remembering why they wanted me so bad and there was only one word to describe it.

_Revenge. _Edward looked at me with worry and is that guilt I see…yep that's guilt alright.

"Well Star will you please tell us what you did to get into trouble with this coven?" Edward said through clench teeth.

"Yes I think that would be nice to know what we have gotten ourselves into and what we can do to protect Bella, Jeremy and the rest of Forks if maybe." Carlisle said calmly.

I think was why I loved him more then my own dad…OH! Who the hell am I kiddin I liked everyone more then dad. Damn I'm going off topic again.

"Ok! First off I'll tell what I know about them if that is alright?" I looked up at all of them from my leaning position on the wall.

"YES!" the Cullen teens and the Humans said while Carlisle and Esme acted quieter in there reply.

"Okay just don't bite my head. Anyway The Leader Leo has the power to make you relive memories and if he wants he can project those person memories to anyone he please" I mental and physical shivered at painful memories that I had to hash out because of his damn power.

" and he is also with The Blonde girl Margret who doesn't have any powers; Then there's Mark the dark haired guy with the tattoo he has the power of confusion make you think something is happen it is really the opposite and his with Amber the black and pink hair girl yeah she has the power of ice she known as '_The Ice Queen_' and then there's" I looked away from them and looked out the window for a minute or so before turn back to look at the carpet.

"Dave the last the one with black skin is main one that wants Revenge on me then any of the others do. But the reason is not that hard to guess if you know my powers…" I looked at the Cullen's to see the big…what was his name…oh Emmett.

" What Emmett?" I was a little annoyed by him stopping me in the middle of the story.

"Just wondering before we get to far" _To Late. I_ could see Edward smirking

" What are your powers exactly?" Oh wow that was so **not** unexpected…oh shit now everyone is looking at me thanks you big bear.

"Well I have a lot. 1)I have the powers to make you do whatever I want in one word. 2) I have Telekinesis and when I use it I make the surrounding area freezing cold. Anymore question…No ok then. As I was saying his was attracted to my powers, smell and everything else but me just plain me so I told him that we weren't meant to be and he got mad and he…well I don't think that this is a good story to tell." I looked down and the ground.

" That is perfectly fine Star you told us what we need to know the most. So thank you." I looked up at Carlisle words and smiled.

" Thank you Carlisle and can I please talk to you alone please." He nodded and gestured me up to his office I guessed.

When we got up to the office I closed the door behind me and Carlisle told me to take a sit at one of the chairs. "So Star what do you want to tell me?" Looked down at me with a smile plastered on his lips.

"Well I wanted to know if I could stay here but with everything going on I wouldn't want to put Jeremy and Bella endanger." I mumble put I knew he could hear crystal clear. Before he could get a word out Emmett ran through the door and I mean he literally ran through the door. My eyes were huge and my mouth was agape

"Of course you can stay here. Alice and Esme already made you a room and everything." he yelled and throw me over his shoulder and ran out the door that had his body outline hole. "EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE DOOR!" Esme was right behind us standing at the door way of Carlisle office with Carlisle head sticking Through the giant hole in the door. Emmett then took off down the hall and turned to the left and then stopped at a door I thing. I could tell because I was still over his shoulder.

"Emmett put my baby sister down." Edward growled from behind us. I looked up, not much but enough to see my brother glaring at Emmett's Back,

" Not until I show her, the bedroom. " Well you can put her down before you enter you know." who voice was that it sounded like an angel. I then turned to the side to see who it was that had spoken and it was a boy with chestnut brown hair and eyes to match. He looked like Bella but a Guy. If could bush I would have.

"Than…" Emmett dropped me on the ground behind him before I could think. " ow" moaning I sat up and rubbed the back off my head.

"well what ya think shorty?" Emmett asked.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHOR…" I turned to my new room and my eyes were a big as rocks, well they would be if that could but that's beside the point. My room was decked out, like I had black wooded floors, dark blue walls and ceiling, which had Star lanterns hanging from it. I had a black desk and black and white chair to go with it. The bed was blue white dots on it and black sheets under it. Lastly there were two white bay doors that led to a balcony.

"Oh my Angels this room is…THE BEST! THANK YOU!" I was standing in the middle of the room screaming thank you while jumping up and down. Boy I was going to be tried after this…

But believe me when I say this I didn't know how tried I be after all of this.

* * *

So here is the long awaited chapter sorry for not updating sooner just been busy with high school anyway review and tell me what you think by clicking on the button below

ll

ll

ll

ll ll ll

ll ll ll

ll ll ll

ll ll ll

ll ll

ll


	7. Unknown Text

Me: Hey all I'm Back did you miss me, ok anyway…

Star: Stormy doesn't own twilight but she does

Emmett: She does own Star Jeremy and the new Vamps dude you guys got own!

Jeremy and Star glare at Emmett

Me: ok guys if your going to fight do it outside anyway…

Edward and Bella: ON WITH THE STORY!

_Blah -_Thought

"Blah" -Talking

* * *

**Star's POV**

I can't really remember what happen after the screaming and jumping up and down for twenty minutes or so. I woke up to fine myself in a blue and white bed and still wearing the same old cloths as yesterday. I sat up and looked around the room to fined my blue and white Nokia 5530 XpressMusic (it's a phone) which was laying on the black desk that sat just beside the door. I got up to look at the time to see that it was 6:30 a.m. _Wow I better get back to the cabin and get changed before it gets to late_. Shoving the phone into my back pocket and picking up my keys that sat next to my phone, I walked more like ram down the stairs to see that no one was there. _Where is everyone? _but like they say ask and you shall receive, there sitting on the kitchen table was a note that was on top of my suitcase:

Dear Star,

We went out hunting before we go to school. So don't worry if we aren't there.

Jeremy and Bella at home safe and sound and the wolves are looking after them.

Love, Edward

P.S Alice pick up your cloths from your place since you fell asleep on the bed. See you at school.

I signed _Well so much for going back to my little cabin. _I picked up the suitcase and headed up stairs to take a shower and get out of these cloths. About an hour later I walked out of the house with my black and white backpack and was wearing a gir tee shirt, ripped jeans, black and pink Nike trainers and a Navy 'Love Life ' hoodie. I sprinted to my car through my backpack in the passenger sit, I hoped into the drivers sit and started the car. I backed out of the long drive way and sped off down the road to school.

I was pulling in to the entrance and started looking for a parking spot, to the right I saw the Hale's, Cullen's and Swan's crowed together. A ghost of a smile crossed my face when I saw Jeremy but it quickly vanished as I parked in a spot just across from them. I pulled my backpack out of the passengers and on to my shoulder and stepped out of the car. Locking my car I felt my phone vibrating in my front pocket, I fished it out to read in black words **'You have 1 new message ' **_Hmm who would text me beside the Cullen's. _I clicked the open button to read the message.

**From: Unknown**

' _**If u thought we give up, thn u got another thing comin. Also dont u dare start thinking about becoming 1 of thm becaz the past always comes up 1 way or another. C U soon sweetheart' **_

It's a good thing I but my hoodie on so no one could see my face. I pretty sure my eyes were wide with fright. _Who would…no I know who would do this. _His name tasted like vinegar in my mouth " Leo" it barely came out as a whisper. I composed myself the best I could before looking up to face my Fam…the Cullen's and from the look on their face they had no idea what I said. _Good, the less they no the better_. I gave them the famous Masen half smile before heading tours them at human paste.

"Hey Shorty what's up with you?" Emmett said

"Nothing but your giant ass head." I replied.

Rosalie was glaring at me, Jasper was chuckling, Alice and Bella were laughing, Edward just shucked his head and Emmett looked stunned. Before he could reply the morning bell rang.

"See you guys later, Come on Jeremy" I waved goodbye and grabbed Jeremy's hand and started walking to first period English which I had with Jeremy. When we got to class we just sat in the back and passed notes the whole time while everyone else watched the movie Hamlet. When the bell rang signaling the end of first period me and Jeremy parted ways. For the next three periods I didn't really pay attention I was either passing notes with Edward or somebody or thinking about that message. Will when Edward wasn't around.

I just hope Leo doesn't try to do anything funny till I get the courage to tell the Cullen's even though I'm sure they'll forgive me being that they all went through it to. But what about Bella or Jeremy, What would they think of me would they even want to be around me after they find out? Would Jeremy?

Man I hate my life

* * *

Me: Ok forgot to say this before but

Alice: Thank you guys for all the reviews and you to readers! :D

Me: Really Alice, Did you Really hve to cut me off?

Alice: Yes because you were going to say it to slow

Me: mumbles*curse you psychic vampires*

Alice: Love you to Anyway READ AND REVIEW! HEHE

Me: Yeah what she said


End file.
